


The Kiss-A-Sheriff Booth

by RegineManzato



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegineManzato/pseuds/RegineManzato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma opens a kissing booth at the storybrooke fair and Regina is forced to go and kiss her. The kiss turns into a full on make out session in front of half of storybrooke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss-A-Sheriff Booth

Emma couldn’t believe the amount of Fairs Storybrooke held each year. In a few months, that was the forth one she participated, the second as the Sheriff. Maybe because it was a small city, and the citizens were used to have these fairs, Emma had no idea, but she was starting to like them.

Mary Margaret, with the help of her kids and the other teachers of the school, had organized this one. The “Spring fair” had the help of all the kids, but apparently there was one booth specifically that Mary Margaret couldn’t find a volunteer to work on.

“You see, this fair is very important and…”

“Apparently all fairs in this town are very important, Mary Margaret.” Emma interrupted her.

“Yes, they all are, but this one, the funds raised will be used to improve the school’s library, don’t you think the kids deserve a better collection of nice and classical literature’s works?”

“Yes, yes, it’s very important the kids have a vast knowledge in classical literature, Mary Margaret. So, what booth is missing a volunteer?” Emma gave up, knowing that her friend would ask her to volunteer anyway.

Mary Margaret smiled, excited and started stuttering. “oh, since… since you volunteered… well, th-there is this one booth… it is… it is called ‘Kiss the volunteer’ and… and the volunteer sells their kiss for a dollar and..”

“Absolutely not. Forget I even asked about it.”

“Why not? It’s innocent, you see… it’s just a single kiss, Emma, and… and last year it raised so much money…”

“Who was the volunteer last year? Ruby?”

“No… she’s always responsible for the dunking booth. That’s very profitable too, you know?” they laughed. “But seriously, Graham used to be responsible for the kissing booth, you can imagine the appeal… kissing the Sheriff and all.” Mary Margaret looked so hopeful that, unwillingly, Emma agreed to take care of the kissing booth, under the condition no one would know about that until the fair started.

=-=

Regina never liked the Spring Fair. It was that fair of the year when they would set the kissing booth and, being the Mayor, she was required to take part on all the booths at the fair. Now this year, with Graham gone – such a pity, but it had to be done – she hoped Mary Margaret wouldn’t find some stupid volunteer for said booth.

Henry was so excited for the fairy, since he took part on the organization, and that made Regina so proud, especially when unexpectedly, he asked her help when in doubt on how to keep a book with all the expenses they had on the organization, and that, above all things, was the reason she would willingly fulfill her duty as the Mayor and show up at the fair.

=-=

The citizens were nicely surprised when they found out Emma would follow the tradition and be on charge of the “Kiss-a-Sheriff” booth, but no one had the guts to be the first to buy a kiss from her. That is, until Granny ordered them all to grow a pair and proceeded, taking a dollar from the pocket and bought the first kiss, which Emma complied with a laughter. After that, several men and women started the line, to kiss the Sheriff.

On Leroy’s turn, he made sure everybody listened to him.

“Hi there, sister. Having fun? Because I’ll have mine NOW.” People behind him laughed and Emma smiled and warned him. “Keep your tongue to yourself, Leroy or I will arrest you for trespassing.”

At that exactly moment, Regina and Henry arrived, and some of the people in line dispersed, waiting to see if she was going to attend to the kissing booth.

Leroy had his happy moment buying his kiss from Emma, and some people whistled, while he left the booth smiling like a fool.

=-=

After taking a part on every booth, Regina realized the only left was the “Kiss-a-Sheriff” booth, which, for her secretly pleasure, was being held by one very happy Emma Swan. She probably had already had some drinks, because Regina had never seen her so open and smiling like that before.

The citizens started asking her, openly, loudly, unashamedly, if she wasn’t going to attend the kissing booth, and even Henry – the little traitor - incited her to go. With half of the people asking her this, Regina had way out and got a dollar from her purse, made a bee line with her head held high to the booth and dropped the money in from of the Sheriff.

“Madam Mayor, good night.” Emma said with a smirk.

“Let’s get this over with, Sheriff, I have better things to do.” Regina hissed to her and Henry, watching the interaction had to hide is smile.

Regina leaned forward, Emma did the same and what was supposed to take two seconds, lasted longer, and before Emma could know what was happening, Regina grabbed her hair and fully tongue-kissed her. Some of the men, Leroy included, whistled, applauded and cheered. Ruby started laughing and Granny just shook her head.

Just as fast it began, Regina pulled away, cleaning her smeared lipstick and walked away, not looking around her. Emma, on the other hand, was still in a daze and if Mary Margaret hasn't called her on it, she would probably never come back to earth.

That night, Emma and Regina wondered about the kiss.

They and Leroy, but that was another thing.


End file.
